User talk:Caring16
Welcome Hi, welcome to Senshi's Stories Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Andrew Miller and The Green Diamond page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roronoa Senshi (Talk) 00:32, September 16, 2011 Our RP I'll make a page for our RP here on the site. Just add to it when you get this Roronoa Senshi' 21:00, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ok im on chat too had to do something for momCaring16:) 21:02, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Chat isn't working Roronoa Senshi' 21:04, September 22, 2011 (UTC) huh that's weird it wasn't working for FRNO for a bit i wonder why hmmmmmm *rants* stupid chat work for Senshi or i'll blow you upCaring16:) 21:10, September 22, 2011 (UTC) RP We are standing on the ship. I slide out of my ropes and you stand there clutching your stomach. Senshi: What's wrong Caring? You alright? We'll do it here We are standing on the ship. I slide out of my ropes and you stand there clutching your stomach. Senshi: What's wrong Caring? You alright? Caring: I don't ugh know. I-it just ugh feels like i was h-hit by a-a cannon and my insides tearing u-up ugh. I fall to my knees holding my stomach. Some blood drips from my lips but i don't see it. Senshi: Dear god. You don't look good at all. We need to get you in bed and fast. Caring: Thanks ugh allot. I feel like ugh i was hit by a sea train and ugh got sent ugh flying. I don't ugh know why. I get sick and most of it is blood. I look at you. Caring: I'm s-sorry but i don't think i can take ugh watch. I fall on deck holding my stomach trying not to get sick again. Senshi: Your powers. Make a wish. Caring: I wish for a bucket. The bucket appears and I shake my head. Senshi: I mean't for your stomach to be healed. I grab the bucket and gets sick in it. After im done i wipe my mouth. Caring:'Next time i'll ugh wait to eat. I-i w-wish i was ugh healed. ''You instantly feel better. I help you to your feet. '''Senshi: What came over you? Caring:'''Hell im sorry i'll clean it my mess. I don't know what happened but i don't want it to happen again. '''Senshi: Okay, when you're done, wish that our "guests" are back in their hospital and that they can never escape. I think that's a fitting punishment for almost killing us. Caring: Ok i'll do that. I get to work cleaning up the mess after 10 minutes im done cleaning. Caring: That was gross even if it was mine. Ok now to send them back. I wish that our guest was back in the hospital and could never escaped again. I come up from the brig and give you the thumbs up. Senshi: They're gone. I come over to you. Senshi: I have something for you. I hand you a small box. It has a tiny hook on it, and a name. "Caring" Senshi: It's your other self. You just open the box, close your eyes, and count to five. Then your demon is gone for good. I look at you trying to hold the fear back. Caring:'Thank you. I'm sorry im just scared thats all. I just hope it don't hurt like last time. ''I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths. I opens my eyes once again and open the box and close my eyes again. I count to five.I feel something happen and smile. '''Senshi: There. I smile at you. Then I pick up the rope that was used to bind me. Senshi: I'm gonna put this in storage. I don't think I'll need to use it for a while. Caring:'Ok umm do you mind if i get some rest before i take watch. I just feel alittle tired thats all. ''I look at you and smile trying to hide the fear still. '' '''Caring:'Thank you for everything. I smile.... then I go still. I fall straight down and crumble into a heap on the ground. I look and i scream. 'Caring:'SENSHI SENSHI WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE WHERE ARE YOU WHAT HAPPENED. WHAATS GOING ON? '''Senshi: Doc....... Doctor....... Need........ Doctor..... I freeze up with that word but i push my fear aside. Caring:'''Ok i'll get you to a D-doctor j-just hold on. W-what should i do? Wish for one or get this ship ready and go find one? '''Senshi: D-do......dojo With that, I pass out, blodd flowing from several scars on my body, including the one on my arm. I pick you up gently. I look around trying to figure out what to do. Caring: I wish us and the ship were at the Dojo Senshi trained at and no one could see the ship but me Senshi and the nice owner of the Dojo. Chat's working. 'nough said